According to the general standard of daily water intake recommended by medical professionals, most people do not drink enough water and are usually situated in a slightly dehydrated status due to abnormal living habits, busy works or reluctance of drinking water, and thus resulting in discomforts including stomachache, headache and back pain. In a more serious situation, drinking insufficient water may cause health problems such as causing kidney stones. Particularly for patients who have taken kidney stone surgery, more water than ordinary people should be taken in order to wash away or discharge the crushed stones out of the patients' body. However, most patients suffer with kidney stone generally do not have the habit of drinking sufficient water, and they may forget to drink more water after taking the surgical operation. As a result, kidney stones recur habitually.
At present, most drinking water reminders available in the market are used to determine whether or not sufficient water is taken by counting the number of cups of water being taken per day or reading the scales marked on a container. However, patients still may forget that the number of cups of water has been taken or take a wrong reading from the calibration.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a drinking water reminding system for measuring the amount of water taken every day automatically in different occasions of our daily activities and taking the statistics of the required water intake and water supplement correctly, while updating the cumulative water intake and taking the statistics by a cloud server simultaneously.